


Afternoon Delight

by mskatej



Category: Smallville
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-09
Updated: 2005-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Clark talk about Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my favourite essay girl bop_radar for the brilliant beta.
> 
> Originally posted on [Livejournal](http://mskatej.livejournal.com/53438.html)

Dusk is approaching with languid ease and it's still hot, but not unbearable. The sky is blue and pink and purple, the dying sun a huge half circle on the horizon.

Chloe and Clark are lying on their backs in the long grass, talking easily about nothing or not talking at all, and Chloe hasn't felt this relaxed in forever. On days like today, Smallville is the best place in the world.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Chloe says. "How's your relationship going?"

Clark's sigh is barely audible, but Chloe doesn't miss stuff like that.

"Okay, I guess," he says and that answer's just begging to be challenged.

"Talk to me, Clark."

"I haven't seen that much of her recently."

Chloe rolls over so she's lying on her side, leaning on her elbow, her head propped up by her hand.

"Well you've both been busy, Clark."

"Great," Clark says, and Chloe tries to think of a way to cheer him up.

Or failing that, she'll just keep quizzing him.

"I thought things were going well?"

"They were. Until I got my powers back."

Oh.

"Oh."

Does that mean…?

"You two haven't…?"

Clark looks at her then, and he's so obviously stressed about it that Chloe's initial happy reaction is immediately replaced by sympathy.

"Clark. Why not?"

Clark is frowning and clearly unsure whether to confide in Chloe.

"Come on, Clark. You can talk to me about anything. You know that."

He looks uncomfortable for a long moment but Chloe knows he'll spill.

"I'm scared."

Wow.

"Scared of what, Clark?"

Why does Clark have to be so adorable, even when he's miserable about something?

"What if I hurt her?"

Chloe frowns.

"But you can control your powers. I don't see why…" she trails off. Okay, she can see why it would be different.

"I never told you this," Clark says, "but do you remember Desiree?"

Chloe grins. "How could I forget her?"

"And that fire in the classroom?"

"Ye-es."

"I started it."

"What?!"

"With my heat vision. I was looking at her. And she was so..."

Chloe has to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. "Oh my God. Heat vision. That's weirdly appropriate."

"Laugh all you want, Chloe. It doesn't take away from the fact that when I get-- I could really hurt someone."

Oh, poor Clark.

"But Clark. I mean. What about when you're on your own? Do you...?"

If Clark isn't going to be graphic, Chloe certainly won't be.

Clark blushes. "Chloe!"

"Oh shut up and tell me," she says.

"Well. Of course I do."

Okay, Chloe. Stay calm. Don't think about the hunky alien jerking off. He's your friend and he needs to talk about this.

"And no setting the bedroom -- the barn? -- on fire, right?"

She gets a small smile for that and it makes her tingle.

"No." Sheepish is a good look on Clark.

"So why would it be different with Lana?"

And the uncomfortable look is back.

"I'm just. I don't want to hurt her."

"Well I admire your self control," she says and offers Clark a reassuring smile.

"Gee thanks," he says.

"So." Oh Chloe, what are you doing? She can’t stop herself, she can’t. She has to know. And okay, it thrills her a little to ask: "You masturbate in the barn then?"

Shocked laugh. "You are so nosy."

"You know it," she replies with a grin. "Come on. Spill the beans, Clark. Or whatever it is you aliens spill."

Clark is actually giggling and Chloe feels warm and more than a little excited.

"Sometimes," he says and he rolls his eyes as if he can't believe they're having this conversation. But they are and it's fun and Chloe doesn't want it to end. So...

"And I suppose you always think about Lana."

Chloe loves how easy Clark is to read and he is so obviously trying to decide whether he wants to talk about this. But he doesn't answer, he just stares up at the sky, and Chloe feels slightly panicked.

“Oh my God, Clark. Please tell me you don’t always think about Lana.” Chloe really needs to hear this. Clark rolls his head to the side and glares at her in a comical way for a few moments, then he just gives in, visibly relaxes and smiles at her conspiratorially.

"Not always," he says.

Chloe laughs. "Glad to hear it. Because, you know, that would be creepy."

Then she lets Clark see her pondering for a while. "Hmmm. I wonder."

"What?" he asks and it's gratifying to note that he's enjoying this conversation as much as she is.

"I wonder who else you fantasize about."

Clark eyes her patiently. "I'm not telling you that."

She laughs. "You don't think I can guess?"

Clark shakes his head at her. "Probably not," he says, breezily confident.

"If I guessed the right person, would you tell me?"

Clark looks at her for a moment or two and shrugs. "I dunno. Maybe."

"Well. I must admit. I've always wondered..."

Clark looks mildly alarmed and Chloe knows he's afraid that she's going to ask him if he ever thinks about her in that way, and she forcibly ignores her natural reaction to scream with frustration. No. Instead, she's going to have some fun.

"Do you ever..." Oh yeah. Squirm Clark, squirm. "When you're alone and you're..." This time, yeah, this time she's going to be more graphic. "...touching yourself... Do you ever... maybe... think about a certain..."

Oh God, if she's wrong about this…

She looks Clark dead in the eye.

"...bald billionaire we all know and..." she was about to say love, but that's not really so accurate these days, and besides, Clark's reaction is so priceless she can't be bothered to think of a replacement word.

He looks stunned but in a 'busted!' kind of way and Chloe grins because damn, she's good.

Clark is speechless for about thirty seconds, before saying in a voice, deliberately soaked with offence, "I can't believe you just asked me that."

"And I can't believe you haven't denied it yet. Ladies and gentlemen, I do believe I have my answer."

"Chloe-" Clark is practically spluttering.

"You don't need to be embarrassed, Clark. Lex is really sexy. And we've all seen the way he looks at you. Hell, I'd be lying if I said that I haven't imagined the two of you together."

Oh God. Shut up Chloe. Shut up right now.

Clark is looking at her with eyes as big as saucers. "Seriously?" he asks.

"Well, yeah. There's something about Lex. And you two have. Oh God, I don't know. You have something."

Clark looks freaked out and Chloe wants to try something.

"So what do you think about?"

"What?"

"What do you imagine doing to Lex?"

"Chloe. I-" Clark can't put a sentence together right now. He's as good as admitted what Chloe has long suspected but he won't actually say the words. What will happen if she says the words?

"When you're in the loft and you're jerking off, I bet you imagine that it's his hand instead of yours." She can hear her voice cracking a little. The image of that is... well, it's very nice.

Clark is staring at her and it seems only fair to continue.

"I bet you think about him on his knees in front of you. His tongue licking you." Chloe clenches the muscles in her groin and says, "I bet you think about putting your cock in his mouth."

"Chloe-"

She looks into Clark's eyes and he's not hating this at all, no way.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes my imagination gets the better of me. Do you want me to stop talking?" Chloe already knows the answer.

Clark is frozen but then he shakes his head and whispers, "No."

Oh man. Clark Kent, turned on and at her mercy. This day is going in the history books.

She lowers the volume of her voice a few decibels.

"I bet you think about Lex in his office, drinking from his phallic shaped bottle of water, sitting behind his desk. With an erection." She can hear Clark breathing. "And he's thinking about you. Imagining that bottle is your cock."

Clark's mouth is open, his pretty mouth with red, red lips, and his eyes are glazing over and fixed on Chloe like she's hypnotizing him. And she kind of is.

"Do you like it that he's hairless, Clark? Everywhere?"

Clark swallows without closing his mouth. And nods.

"I bet he has a big cock too. Do you think about his cock, Clark?"

A few quick blinks and Clark speaks, finally, under his breath. "Yes."

"Oh God. Clark. You want to suck him don't you. More than you want him to suck you."

Clark chokes out a laugh. "I wouldn't say that," he says, and Chloe laughs.

"But you do want to suck his cock, don't you?"

Shallower breathing and a few beads of sweat on his forehead. "God yes."

"Lex in your loft, unzipping his pants, pulling out his cock and he's so hard for you, Clark. He wants it just as much as you do. He wants your mouth on him."

Clark moans and his hand floats out into the space between them, hovering and Chloe knows what he wants to do.

"You can touch yourself if you want, Clark. There's no one else about. It's just us."

"Chloe-"

Oh, the way he says her name. She can feel how wet she is and she knows this is cheating, knows it's not about her, but hell, she'll take what she can get.

"Clark, just do it. I'll keep talking if you do."

Clark hesitates but only for a few seconds, before unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down the zipper, pushing the jeans down with his boxers and his cock is so hard the tip of it is touching his belly.

Chloe's train of thought has just derailed and there may not be any survivors. She stares at Clark's cock and only just manages to suppress a moan. It's the most perfect thing she's ever seen. Jimmy's had not looked like that. Is it because Clark's an alien? Who knows.

He wraps his hand around himself and starts stroking.

Chloe might go blind from lust if she keeps watching that, so she forces her gaze away and looks back up at Clark, who's looking at her.

Where was she?

Oh yes. Dirty talk.

"Clark. You have a beautiful cock," she mutters and she can say it now because he's got it out and he's masturbating for her.

He smiles through his arousal. "Thanks, Chloe."

"Are you thinking about Lex now?"

He nods. And then shakes his head. "I'm thinking about you talking about Lex."

Chloe loves the way Clark's voice sounds right now. Breathless and uneven, half whispered, half choked out.

"Shall I continue?"

Her brain is all over the place but she's sure she can follow orders if she has to.

"Yes please," Clark says and Chloe can't help snatching another glance downwards, and why the hell shouldn't she? This is the most intimate she'll ever get with Clark, after all.

"I bet you think about Lex coming. About you making Lex come. The look on his face when he does. The things he might say. The taste of it."

A shaky sigh.

"Do you think about fucking him, Clark?"

Clark speeds up his stroking which is as good an answer as any.

"Or him fucking you?"

A low throaty moan.

"Bent over the pool table, your jeans around your ankles."

Where is she getting this from. Chloe had no idea she had such a dirty mind.

"Lex's tongue-"

"Chloe!"

"You like that? The thought of Lex's tongue? Lex licking your ass?"

"Oh God-"

Chloe really wants to touch herself now, but she resists.

"Do you think about Lex pushing his cock into you? And fucking you? Right there, in his den, over the pool table. Do you think about that?"

"Yes. Oh God, yes."

"What else, Clark? Tell me what else you want to do with Lex."

It's Clark's turn, dammit.

"Only if you do what I'm doing," he says, and Chloe doesn't waste another second before hiking up her skirt and slipping her hand into her panties, sighing with relief when she presses her palm down on her clit and starts to rub.

"What else, Clark," she says again, trying to keep her eyes uncrossed.

Clark's eyes are fixed on what she's doing down there.

"I want to see," he says and she knows what he means.

She pulls up her skirt even more and pushes down her panties. They're both basically on their backs now, bodies facing slightly inward and their faces turned towards each other. Clark gasps at the sight of her hand, so slippery now, sliding up and down between her legs.

Clark sounds breathless when he starts to talk and he never takes his eyes off her hand.

"I think about running to Lex's at night and sneaking into the mansion. Going into his bedroom where he's sleeping and the sheet's only just covering him and he's naked." Smile. "Lex always sleeps naked in my imagination."

"He will for me too, from now on."

"Ha. And then I use my speed and I tie his arms to the bed post with his sheet before he even wakes up. But then he's awake and he looks really mad, but I watch him get hard as I take off all my clothes."

"Clark. I wouldn't have pegged you for the kinky type."

He laughs and looks down at himself fucking his own fist. "Well now you know," he says.

"Keep going," she says.

"And then I lie on top of him and kiss him and he's a really good kisser. I bet Lex is a really good kisser."

"Yes, I bet he is."

"And then I lick him all over and suck him and, oh God-"

Clark looks like he might be close to coming and Chloe's entire body is on fire. Her pussy is buzzing with pleasure, and she's finding it hard to breathe.

"And then I jerk him off until he comes, and I watch his face, and he calls out my name when he comes."

Chloe shuts her eyes and pictures it. She's nearly there, nearly there-

"And I use his come to slick my cock and then I fuck him. Oh God, Chloe. I fuck him and he's so tight and so perfect and –"

Clark's hand is a blur on his cock, he's stroking so fast.

"Oh God, oh God-"

The first jet of come out of Clark's cock, white and thick and splashing on the grass sends Chloe over the edge.

Orgasm ripping through her body, and a moan so loud and animal-like, she'd be embarrassed if Clark wasn’t making similarly weird sounds next to her.

They both collapse onto their backs, panting and Chloe wonders if she'll ever get her vision back.

Long moments pass and it's just the sound of them breathing and the sound of the country in the air. A cicada somewhere in the distance.

"Chloe," Clark says, but doesn't continue.

Laughter is bubbling up in her chest and she decides that letting it out is the only option.

She starts laughing and suddenly can't stop. She looks over at Clark who's got an eyebrow raised and a half-smile on his face.

Then he cracks up too and they're both laughing, both clutching their tummies, hysteria the best remedy for this strange illness they just contracted together.

"Oh God, Clark. That was great. Really."

Calmer now, happier now. She'll angst about this tomorrow.

"Yeah, it was," Clark says with a grin. "Come here."

She crawls over and he puts his arm around her. She rests her head on his chest and closes her eyes.

And in the dying light and the balmy heat, they both fall asleep.

Another strange day in Smallville.


End file.
